Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable absorbent urinals, and more particularly to a disposable absorbent male urine receptacle, designed primarily for users with little or no mobility.
Description of the Related Art
In certain unfortunate circumstances, an individual may lack the mobility to relieve himself utilizing standard restroom facilities and toilets. These events may occur when the individual is elderly, bedridden either in a hospital or at home, too weak to walk and may be confined to a wheelchair, etc., If such events occur when the individual is being hospitalized, a catheter may typically be inserted into the individual. While suitable for their intended purpose, catheters are very uncomfortable for the patient, provide an avenue for infections, and also limit the mobility of the individual even if the user is able to utilize a wheelchair, or the individual may be given the hand held plastic urinal. For some individuals based on their condition, the hand held plastic urinal can be uncomfortable, bulky, hard to handle, and the possible chance for spills.
Male urinals designed to be worn or affixed to the patient are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,641, issued on Apr. 15, 2014 to Williams, Ill., discloses a male incontinence containment device having a sleeve made of flexible mesh that firmly grips the penis along the entire shaft of the penis. The '641 patent discloses gripping action on the penis is similar to a “Chinese Handcuff” which may be somewhat irritating to a user especially as the gripping action is along the entire length of the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,426, issued on Oct. 2, 2012 to Wilcox discloses a male urinary incontinence device having a hammock-like effect. The '426 patent discloses a shell attached to the body forming a cavity adapted to hold the male genitalia, which can be uncomfortable to the genitalia and the glue may irritate the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,280, issued on Sep. 19, 2000 to Rentsch discloses an all plastic leak-proof urinal having a bottle neck, a flat disk-like cap, handle and lid. An all plastic urinal, as disclosed in the '280 patent, can be uncomfortable to a user. It can also be an embarrassment to the patient having a bottle of urine hanging from the bed. Further, if the plastic urinal drops spillage may occur.
There is a need for a male urine receptacle that is designed primarily for users with little or no mobility, which is comfortable and which is sufficient for containing the urine in a manner which is not painful or unpleasant for the user.
There is further needed a male urine receptacle that provides a custom fit, applies no pressure to the penis shaft, has no drainage tubing and no leakage, will not automatically tighten around the penis shaft and is not glued to any part of the body. There is s further need for a urinal that is soft, light weight and disposable, which is comfortable for the penis head, which is very easy to use by the user or caregiver and which is easily disposed of.
Additionally, there is a need for a more reliable male urine receptacle primarily designed for users with little or no mobility. The male urine receptacle is comfortable and sufficient for containing the urine in a manner which is not unpleasant for the user or caregiver. Other advantages of one or more aspects will be apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuring description.